rose are red
by Mrpain
Summary: keitaro naru fic sex scenes


When Keitaro entered Naru's bedroom, he watched as she walked over slowly to sit at the edge of her bed. Keitaro turned to close the door. "leave it open" murmured naru.

Keitaro looked back quizzically, but quickly forgot the door as he watched Naru slip her robes from her shoulders. She had obviously changed before going on patrol as she was dressed only in a small tank shirt and some light-weight shorts.

"You're beautiful," he exclaimed, cursing himself for saying something so simple to the most brilliant woman in the country. But to Naru, Keitaro's words were as beautiful as any poem she'd heard. Some felt that he was a bit thick in the head. Often letting his heart lead his actions as opposed to thinking through the situation; but to her, he was perfect. Keitaro was a man of conviction, willing to sacrifice everything for the things that meant the most to him. And she knew, she was one of those things.

Naru's breath caught as he sat next to her and leaned in to kiss her. Cupping her face between his hands and looking into her eyes, Keitaro sighed as he exclaimed, "I love you so much Naru."

When his lips met hers, she allowed the momentum of his body to lower her to the bed. She could feel his arousal against her hip and felt herself get light-headed. There was no denying that she wanted this with Keitaro. There were perfectly logical reasons as to why she should wait before taking this next step, but when it came to her relationship with Keitaro, logic no longer applied.

Sitting up on her elbows, Naru crawled her way up the bed, accepting Keitaro's seeking lips against hers as he followed on his hands and knees. When her head lay upon the pillow Naru reached up to pull his body flush against hers. Moaning as she felt Keitaro's weight settle upon her own, Naru placed her hands on either side of his face to tilt his head, giving her access to his neck.

She smiled as she heard the groan escape his throat as she sucked the sensitive flesh below his ear. Her fingers, worked the buttons at the neck of his shirt as Keitaro's eyes closed shut, his head rolling back.

"Naru," he whimpered as he supported his weight on his hands, allowing her to continue unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Keitaro rolled off of Naru to his side, pulling her with him, as he lowered his head to kiss the pale flesh of her throat. When her hands slipped inside of his robe, to slide across his broad chest, Keitaro could no longer contain himself. Allowing his hand to slide down her chest, they shivered together, as his fingers grazed the soft flesh of her breast. He lowered his head to kiss the silhouette of her nipple before looking back into her eyes, "are you sure?"

Naru's heart stirred at the gentle man above her. Despite his undeniable arousal pressing against her womanhood through the fabric of their clothing, despite her laying vulnerable to him, he still put her needs above him. Unwilling to wait any longer, Naru pulled from his grasp and removed the rest of his clothes, smiling at the orange boxers that covered him from the waist down. She placed her lips against the cloth at his groin before sitting and pulling her tank over her head. "I've never been surer of anything," she replied, lying down beside him again.

Their kiss was long and unhurried. There was no one either would rather share their virginity with than each other and they had all night. Keitaro's hands delicately made their way to Naru's breasts. His inexperience evidenced by his anxious hands. Naru winced as he kneaded her breasts roughly before taking his hands beneath her own. She licked the shell of his ear before whispering, "Be gentle Keitaro," and moving his hands lightly against her flesh. She shivered as his rough palms grazed her aroused nipples, moaning her approval with a "mmmm," before releasing his hands to continue applying their new found skills.

Naru bit her lip as her back arched towards Keitaro's eager lips. As he suckled upon her breast, she slowly allowed her hand to slide down his chest, it's movement stopping as it reached the waistband of his shorts.

"Naru," Keitaro's voice strained before he lowered his hand to guide hers to his erection. He clasped the back of her hand, urging her to cup him through his boxers before his hand returned to graze a thumb against her nipple.

Naru's eyes fluttered shut as Keitaro continued to stimulate her breasts, her hands opening and closing around the protrusion in his shorts.

"You feel so good," Keitaro continued as he began to thrust his hips against her hand, seeking additional stimulation. "I want to make you feel good too," he breathed as his hand left her breast to slide down to her shorts.

Naru gasped as she felt Keitaro's hand slip beneath her waistband. She tilted her pelvis away from his probing hands and pulled her hands up to his forearms.

Keitaro stilled his movements and lifted his head to look into her eyes. "I would never hurt you Naru," he said sincerely kissing her lips softly. "If you want me to stop, I will. I'll sleep in my own room if that's what you want. You already know how much I love you, but if you let me, I want to make you feel how badly I ache for you," Keitaro continued, his lips brushing against hers as his fingers slowly circled in the curls leading to her womanhood.

"I trust you Keitaro," Naru said, her voice trembling with emotion, as she relaxed her hips and felt his fingers slide down to the parting of her legs.

When his fingers slid between her folds, her trembling body combined with the moist silkiness of her flesh caused his arousal to jump between his legs. He slipped a finger inside of her, pulling it out as he caught site of the tear in her right eye. "Did I hurt you?" he questioned, pulling his hands up to cup her.

Shaking her head from side to side, Naru opened her shining eyes to look at Keitaro. "Never Keitaro, you're just so perfect. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else."

Keitaro smiled as he kissed the corner's of Naru's eyes, the moisture of his tears salty against his lips. Standing, he stepped out of his boxers, amazed by the vision beneath him.

Naru nodded when he asked again whether she was sure, lifting her arse off the bed so he could slide her shorts down her legs. She she smiled at him, pulling him to lie down on top of her.

As they lay there, allowing their hands to explore places only their dreams had ventured, Keitaro and Naru got lost in the sensation of skin upon skin. Their mouths tasted every inch of flesh available above the waist. When Keitaro slid down to move his head above her sex, Naru pulled him up by his shoulders.

As Keitaro slid back up her body, his breath caught as Naru bent and parted her knees beneath him. When her hands reached between them to position his erection at her opening, Keitaro gasped as her hands slid around to his hips.

"I want you too, Keitaro," Naru whispered, before biting her lip and urging his hips forward.

Keitaro couldn't believe it as he slowly sank into Naru. The warmth and snugness of her womanhood could not be described in words. As he sank into her, he got lost in the sensation of her enveloping him. When he felt his pelvis settle against hers he looked at her, shocked that she had not cried out in pain. "Did I hurt you," he asked, willing his hips to remain still.

Naru lifted her pelvis up towards his, " no, you feel, I feel, oh Keitaro," she stammered as she tried to process the feeling of his weight on her and him twitching inside of her.

Keitaro slowly slid in and out of Naru as they kissed; the stimulation of her virgin channel providing more stimulation than what he could resist. Their lovemaking was slow and deliberate, lacking innovation and imagination. But, it was pure and full of passion. Naru's legs wrapped around Keitaro's thighs as she relished the delicious movements deep inside of her. As his breathing became erratic, she looked up to see his face twist as his release built.

When he came inside of her, his moans of ecstasy were as beautiful as a chorus of angels singing in Naru's ears. She accepted his weight gladly as she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back.

"I- I'm sorry Naru," he stammered. "I couldn't stop myself," he continued, apologizing for not bringing her to orgasm.

Naru smiled, amazed again by his concern for her needs. "It's okay Keitaro, it's not uncommon for the first time you know," she assured him, considering the numerous texts that she had read on the subject. "Besides, I will be sure to give you ample opportunity to make it up to me, she teased, kissing the top of his head."

Keitaro looked up at her, his eyes wide in fear and excitement. His woman was brilliant and amazing and as appealing as shagging her for the rest of his life was, he had little doubt that she would demand as much perfection in bed as she did in her studies. Right now, exhausted and spent, the furthest thing from his mind was having another go.

Laughing, Naru pulled Keitaro to lie beside her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have your rest before hand," she assured before kissing him soundly on the lips. But I think that you need to get some rest now. Keitaro hugged her tight against him, lifting his head slightly to tuck her curls beneath his chin. "I love you Naru," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Keitaro," Naru replied, before covering his arm around her waist with her own and closing her eyes.


End file.
